


Happy Endings Are for People Who Deserve Them

by Nerdicorn_the_shipper



Series: (Un)Happy Endings Series [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brainwashing, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, but you dont have to, chimera fucks owen up real bad, dialoge is not mine, i recomend you read the first part, major character death refers to owen, mental health issues THAT DONT GET RESOLVED, the last words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm, this is very sad, vague discription of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdicorn_the_shipper/pseuds/Nerdicorn_the_shipper
Summary: “Taking your advice”Odd last words for your soulmate to say to you. Owen never really cared about soulmates. He preferred to love someone in the moment, not caring about the past or the future. As a spy, not to mention a gay man in the 40’s, he knew most of his relationships were doomed to fail. He didn’t really care about being “serious.” He didn’t care about soulmates. But, the minute he met Curt, he fell in love. He never wanted to lose Curt.And then one day, Curt lost him.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: (Un)Happy Endings Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537507
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Happy Endings Are for People Who Deserve Them

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read Curt's version first, but you don't have to
> 
> !!TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!!
> 
> there are some very suicidal/self-deprecating thoughts near the end that don't get worked through healthily at all. while the character doesn't technically commit suicide, he does get killed and expresses a sort of relief at this fact. if this may be triggering you, I recommend that you don't read this work.

_“Taking your advice”_

Odd last words for your soulmate to say to you. Owen never really cared about soulmates. He preferred to love someone in the moment, not caring about the past or the future. As a spy, not to mention a gay man in the 40’s, he knew most of his relationships were doomed to fail. He didn’t really care about being “serious.” He didn’t care about soulmates.

The minute he met Curt, he fell in love. He tried to keep it casual, but that’s not quite how love works. He wanted to spend eternity with Curt. Perhaps even eternity wouldn’t be long enough. What mattered was that they had each other. That they loved each other. And that maybe, just maybe, Owen had found his soul mate. He didn’t really want to find out, because that meant losing Curt. that was the other reason Owen didn’t like thinking about soulmates. They meant loss. He never wanted to have to lose the people he loved. He never wanted to lose Curt.

And then one day, Curt lost him.

Owen had been so sure he wasn’t going to die. Because Curt was going to save him. Because those weren’t the right words. Because Curt had to be his soulmate. But as he saw his partner walk away, the realization sunk in. He was going to die. This is why he didn’t like soulmates.

When Chimera found Owen, he was on his last breath of life. His body was mangled, his bones broken, bleeding on the ground. Chimera put him back together. Made him healthy again. But something was different. Owen had stared death in the face. Sure, danger was present on every mission he went on, but this was different. This time, he had failed. This time, he didn’t make it. He died. He should have died at least. He just wanted to see Curt. He needed to find his partner. Needed to tell him he was alive. But Owen didn’t know where to start looking. He didn’t even know where he was.

The Chimera agent who found him was a man named Dmitri, but he was more commonly known as the Deadliest Man Alive. He was the nice one, ironically. The other one Owen only knew as The Boss. The Boss was brutal and reminded Owen of a twisted version of Cynthia in a way. The Boss never actually laid a hand on Owen. There were always underlings or machines to do the actual prodding and poking and punching and shocking, but it was all under The Boss’ orders. Chimera kept Owen in a dark room asking him questions and telling him lies about Curt. They were lies. They had to be. There was to way they could be true, right? But Curt wasn't actually his soulmate. Owen tried not to answer their questions. But at some point, he stopped controlling his mouth. They didn’t have too many questions anymore. Just the lies. Were they lies? They had to be because Curt… they knew about Curt. They knew about them. Fuck. Owen didn’t care. He wanted to see Curt. Wanted to run away with Curt and get out of this fucking place. Or did he? If Curt was the man from the lies--or whatever they were telling him--he wasn’t so sure. Curt left him for dead, didn’t he? Curt fucking Mega left him for dead and Chimera saved him. No, Curt hadn’t done anything wrong. He couldn’t have saved Owen. And Chimera was torturing him. But Owen was alive. And it wasn’t thanks to Agent Curt Mega. It was thanks to Chimera. Hell of a world.

Owen awoke with a nice place in the ranks of Chimera, no memory of the past few months, and a hatred for everything he once believed in. Dimitri took Owen under his wing. Taught him the ropes. Being a spy for Chimera wasn't all that different from being a spy for MI6. He got a certain amount of respect for being the protege to the Deadliest Man Alive. He embraced it. Owen began to enjoy his work. Was he happy? No. Everything he used to love had turned its back on him, revealed its true nature. He didn't have anything to care about anymore. Only hatred and resentment. He didn't hate Dimitri. It certainly wasn't friendship--at least, not like any Owen had ever experienced before. But there was some kind of twisted comradery between them.

Dimitri died in the field. Owen didn't mourn. He didn't need to. He became the Deadliest Man Alive. He took on his looks, his mission, his place. He completely submerged himself in the role. He started to forget his past.

He was doing an arms deal when he saw Curt Mega for the first time in five years. He hadn't expected to see him again. He wasn't sure how to feel. He was happy to see Curt. The man he loved. No, that was wrong. He hated Curt. Curt left him for dead. It didn't matter now. This went beyond Owen Carvour and Curt Mega.

The next time he saw Curt, he was more prepared. Torturing Curt was an outlet for his anger. And boy, he was pissed. He hated Curt for letting him die. He hated Curt for not saving him, for not being his perfect soulmate. He hated soulmates, and he hated the universe for making him suffer. But now he could make someone else suffer. He could inflict all of his pain on to Curt. The pain of falling onto hard concrete, and the pain of watching the one you love abandon you. The torture the universe brought him. The torture that Chimera brought him. Forcing him to hate the one he loved, to hate everything he ever believed in. He had Curt right there. He could run off, abandon Chimera. No, he hated Curt. He was loyal to Chimera. And then Titania knocked him out.

As Owen continued with his mission, he couldn’t help but dwell on the memory that had seemingly resurfaced while he was torturing Curt. He wasn’t sure if it was true. He wasn’t sure of anything when it came to those few months after Chimera rescued him from that Russian weapons facility. But it sowed a seed of doubt. He played the role of a loyal agent. He was loyal, wasn't he? He wasn't sure. But he had to pretend to be.

“A new world awaits us, Curt,” Owen said, pointing a gun at the man he once loved, “A world without agencies, a world without spies, a world without secrets.” He preached the words, everything he stood for. And yet something in the back of his head knew this situation was not right.

“Some secrets aren’t yours to share,” Curt said.

Owen knew that sentiment. He used to live in a world that could never accept him for who he was. But he had bigger secrets now.

“And what about our secret?” the emotion in Curt’s voice, in his eyes, shattered all of Chimera’s programing over Owen. “The time we shared.” They had brainwashed him. Made him do unspeakable things. Made him hate Curt. “The feelings we had for each other.” Owen loved Curt. But he couldn’t be the man Curt used to love. That Owen had died five years ago, as soon as Chimera got their hands on him. “Are you ready to share that with the world?”

“That secret died the night you left me for dead.” Owen should have died that night. It would have been better for everyone, instead of becoming the twisted abomination he was now. Even if he were to defect, to betray Chimera, it wouldn't matter. He would be captured and The Boss would make him a brainwashed killing machine again. Or worse, they would leak all of his secrets. Especially the one that would hurt Curt. He couldn't go on living as Chimera's slave. He wasn't sure he could go on living at all.

"Clearly." To see Curt in pain like that hurt Owen in a way that Chimera never could. His first instinct was to kill whoever was responsible. He was responsible. Of course. Curt deserved so much better than whatever fucked up mess Owen was. Owen couldn't even tell him how much he wanted to switch sides. All he could do was inflict pain. God, he should just die already.

“Here’s some advice Curt, It’s called moving on, do give it a try.” Owen wasn't worth Curt's time. He only caused pain. If he survived long enough for Chimera to get their hands on him, he would go back to being the heartless puppet he was before. He was better off dead.

Owen was certainly surprised when Curt put a gun to his head. But he was pretty sure he liked this situation better, no chance of him killing Curt, high chance of him dying.

“You know, killing me won’t take the system offline, so what are you doing?" This went far beyond systems and computers now. But how was Curt to know that?

"Taking your advice."

Owen barely had time to process the words that had been on his arm since birth or the gunshot that rang out through the building._ Good_, he thought as his consciousness began to fade away,_ I don't deserve a happy ending._


End file.
